clear as day
by TheHeroUnderBritishAnarchy
Summary: It's Alfred's birthday and Arthur feels that this is the best time to confess his love for the American. But Arthur's not so sure after everything that can go wrong does. Will Alfred be there to restore hope in Arthur or will Alfred just take the cake?


**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you like the fanfic! It contains: boyxboy and smut. If you don't like, don't read please! Please review; I love constructive criticism and feedback! It makes my world spit rainbows :D ! I don't own Hetalia…. Unfortunately…. **

I stood in front of Alfred's house. It was around 8:30 at night and very dark outside. To make it worst it was raining, hard, and I didn't have an umbrella and my clothes and hair were drenched. Hell I didn't have half the stuff I was supposed to have. I didn't have a jacket anymore because that was left on the bus. My phone died but I didn't have my charger because I lost my whole overnight bag looking for my jacket! But, I wouldn't give a damn about any of those things if the one thing I cared about most was fine. But no, that too was ruined.

I reached in my soiled jeans pocket and pulled out the piece of paper that I had poured my heart into. I wrote Alfred a 3 page letter for his birthday. I wanted to tell Alfred the truth; I wanted the letter to be very special. I poured my bloody heart into it! Just for one of the pages to be run over and another page to fall in a puddle and become so soft I couldn't pick it up without it breaking. The last piece of paper that I was currently holding was so wet that all of the words on it smeared causing the paper to look like an ink pen puked all over it. I sighed angrily, folding the paper in my hand, and stomped up to Alfred's house. Why the bloody hell did I even tell the git that I would come?!

**- Flashback-**

_I watched with disinterest as my friend waltzed through the class room door with a shit eating grin on his face. The American was wearing a pair of blue denim jeans, black sneakers, and a t-shirt that said "OM NOM NOM" on it. He was dangling his favorite bomber jacket over his right shoulder and his almost empty backpack over the left. _

_ Alfred's eyes searched the room until he found who he was looking for. I groaned inwardly and buried my face in my book as the tall blond made his way over to my desk. _

_ "Hey dude" Alfred exclaimed brightly, swiping my things off of the desk so that he could sit on it. Growling halfheartedly at Alfred's rudeness, I reached down to pick up my 'Shakespeare's Autobiography' book from off the floor._

_ "What do you want git" I questioned looking up at my American friend. Alfred beamed._

_ "Do you know what today is?" I rolled my eyes. Of course I knew what today is. It was the last week of the pure dreadful and inhumane torture that most like to call school. I had been counting down since school first began._

_ "It's June 4" _

_ "Yeah dude! Now I only have a month until my awesome birthday" Alfred exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air. I chuckled as a few nearby students jumped at Alfred's sudden outburst. They should know him by now. _

_ Deciding to mess with Alfred a bit I said: _

"_So you're telling me because…?" The American gave me a look that said 'Are you kiddin' me?' before answering, letting out a long and dramatic sigh. _

_ "Dude with awesome birthdays come awesome parties. Sooooo I want you to come to my party, you can sleep over!" my smirk instantly dropped as I began choking on my spit. I didn't expect that. Even though I was 17 I never had any close friends, therefore I never was invited to anything that my peers had, including parties. Alfred and I had only been friends for a little over a year and a half! That was far too early to be sleeping over each other houses. Wasn't it? Besides I know with someone as popular as Alfred, he has been to far more parties than he can count. But, then again, a sleep over doesn't sound too bad…_

_ Alfred's big hands slapping my back was doing more harm then good so I smacked his hands away and assured him that I was fine. After a few seconds of staring at me, Alfred shrugged and continued talking,_

_ "Soo, you are coming right?"_

_ "I don't know, maybe" I shrugged trying to seem indifferent. Alfred looked surprised for a second before he gave me a devious smile._

_ "Are you sure you aren't definitely coming?" Alfred said inching closer to me. Once again I shrugged my shoulders, unsure of where the American was getting at. "Whelp, you asked for it" Alfred grinned before plunging his fingers deep into my pits. I thrashed around in my seat, laughing hysterically. Alfred knew my weak spots and he was not having any mercy on me. I thrashed until I was hanging out of my seat, body almost to the floor. Alfred unmercifully continued to tickle me, saying:_

_ "You have to promise that you are coming!" his glasses were at the edge of his nose as he looked at me from the top of them. No matter how much my sides hurt from laughing, I was set on being stubborn._

_ "Never you git!" I exclaimed in between laughing, tears began to spring from my eyes. Alfred started tickling harder, knowing that whenever I got to the stage of crying from laughter I was going to give in soon. And give in is what I did. _

"_OK! OK!" I laughed swatting Alfred's hands away . "I promise I'll go, just stop driving your fat sausage fingers into my bloody pits!" I wiped the tears from my eyes and pulled my self upright as I watched my American friend give a huge genuine smile, which made feel like goo inside. I smiled too._

"_Awesome! I knew you would come!" the American pushed up his glasses. How did I become friends with him again, I asked myself. Reaching forward, I pushed Alfred off my desk and grinned._

"_Whatever you wanker!" _

**-End of Flashback – **

I was just about to open the door when I heard Alfred's loud and obnoxious laugh come from the backyard. For some reason this angered me to no end, so I marched around the corner and spotted the wanker I was looking for, sitting underneath a huge tent. He was chatting with three girls. They looked so desperate for Alfred's attention that it was sickening. One of the girls who I recognized as Natalie, had her hand wrapped around the American's bicep with her head leaning on his shoulder. My face heated up, but out of gut wrenching sadness.

I bee lined straight for Alfred, watching as his head turned my direction. His face changed from happy to see me to concern as he took in my appearance. Natalie and the two girls scrunched their noses up in disapproval at me.

"Hey dude what happened to you?! Are you ok?" Alfred asked me concern shinning through his sky blue eyes. I was glad that the water droplets from my hair were running down my face so Alfred wouldn't notice that in fact most of them were my tears.

"Here!" I choked out, throwing the last piece of paper I had at him, turning around to run away. I had to go home. It wasn't meant for Alfred to know anyway. How could I have been so dense as to think I actually had a chance!

I ran to the front yard, stopping only when I noticed that my wallet was indeed in my overnight bag. Then my tears fell harder. I sniffled, standing in the middle of the yard feeling stupid. This was the worst day ever!

I jumped as I felt a hand on my shoulder. Spinning around I glared at the person, Alfred.

"What do you want?" I said trying to sound forceful but only managed to sound pathetic.

"Artie, what's wrong? What happened" the American said worry etching itself all over his face.

"Coming to your bloody party is what's wrong! I have been to hell and back trying to get here and for what!?" Alfred flinched as I yelled louder than I intended. I was angrier at myself than Alfred but still I couldn't help taking it out on him. Alfred looked hurt but instead of leaving me alone and going back to his party, he stepped closer to me. He searched my eyes for a few seconds before saying,

"Come here" grabbing my hand and leading me into his huge house and up the stairs. I didn't have it in me to protest as my emotions became overbearing. I felt so many of them. We walked to the end of the dark hallway and into what I assumed to be Alfred's bedroom. There were super hero posters on his sky blue walls and action figures on the shelf above his enormous bed.

After closing the room door, Alfred led me to the window and pulled the curtains just enough so that we could look through them.

"You see them" Alfred whispered pointing to his large amount of friends that were laughing and dancing outside under the tents.

"Of course I see them you git" I mumbled confused as to why they mattered.

"Out of all of them who am I with?" the American turned to stare straight into my eyes, squeezing my hand as he did so.

"Me, but that's only because-" but Alfred cut me off.

"You are the only person who I gave a personal invitation to. I didn't care who else came, Arthur, as long as I knew you were here. Heck I don't know half of the people down there; they are all nobodies to me. I only care about you" my face warmed up as I could feel myself blush. Looking down I mumbled,

"But I wanted to give you something special for your birthday and even that was ruined" I could feel the tears threaten to spill out of my eyes again. Alfred sighed closing the curtains before motioning me to join him on his bed. Once I sat down next to the American, he pulled me closer to him so that my knee was touching his thigh. Alfred was quiet for awhile content on making patterns on my leg with his finger. Every brush of his finger tip sent flames coursing through my body.

"Arthur, do you understand that just you being here is the best birthday present I could ever ask for? But you don't realize it, do you?" I was at a lost for words. How could he think that? I knew I would never have a chance with Alfred and I was just reminded of that hurtful detail once I saw Natalie throwing herself all over him. Alfred stopped what he was doing and reached up to cup my chin in his hand. I could fell the fire build up in my lower stomach as Alfred used his other hand to swipe some of my blond fringe out of my eyes, all the while inching closer to me. His eyes still making contact with mine. My breath hitched as what he was doing finally kicked in. Alfred was going to kiss me. He was going to kiss _me_. Alfred ghost his lips across mine.

"Arthur" he whispered, before kissing me fully on the lips. His lips were softer than what I imagined. My eyes fluttered closed, focused solely on the kiss. It was soft and innocent at first, Alfred's hands cupping my face, my arms around his neck. Then Alfred began to nip and lick my bottom lip, begging for entrance. So ever so slightly I opened my mouth granting him his wish. It was so exciting as our tongues fought for dominance. I wanted to explore every part of his mouth as he wanted with mine, but after a few seconds of the dominance battle, I decided to succumb. As our mouths danced together, Alfred reached down, grabbing my waist, and lifted me so that I was straddling his hips. He scooted us back on the bed so that his back was pressed against the wall.

Unfortunately we had to breathe so I begrudgingly broke the kiss, leaning my forehead on Alfred's, breathing heavily. This felt like a dream. Alfred moved down to my neck and began sucking and nipping the skin there. He had his hands gripped tightly on my waist, pressing me against his body. It felt like heaven… that is until a thought occurred to me.

"Alfred… what about your party" I asked trying to ignore the twitching feeling I felt in my pants as Alfred ran his hands up and down my hips.

"Mmm, what about it?" he mumbled against my neck.

"What about it? Alfred… you do remember that there are a lot of people downstairs because it's _your _birthdayparty, right?" Alfred moved up again and began kissing my jaw.

"So? They will leave eventually. I told you I only cared if you were here at this party. Now that you're here, I don't care what they do." I started to move off of Alfred's lap to protest but before I could do so, he pushed me flat against my back on the bed, hovering over top of me. His sudden action caught me off guard. "Stay" he pleaded. His beautiful blue eyes shone with something I had never seen before. It melted my heart. I took off his glasses and placing it on the table near his bed.

"Of course, love" I whispered, bringing his face down so I could capture his lips with mine. This kiss was different. It wasn't as innocent as the first as we both realized how much we actually cared for each other. We needed each other and that was evident in the way Alfred ground his hips down on mine. My face heated up, I could feel Alfred's hard member pressing down on my own growing bulge. Abruptly Alfred broke the kiss this time and I let out an involuntary moan of frustration. He sat up between my legs, looking nervous. "What's wrong Alfred?" I asked pushing my elbows down into the bed to sit up a little.

"Are we going to… to you know?" the American began fidgeting with his t-shirt avoiding my eyes. What was he talking about-…oh. I didn't think that far. I suddenly became aware at how uncomfortable the fabric of my jeans were getting. It was really hot in here.

"If that's what you want" Alfred eyes lit up.

"But is that what you want?" Seeing the desire in Alfred's eyes I couldn't resist.

"I'm sure that's what I want" Quickly Alfred hopped off the bed and ran to his dresser. After a few seconds of searching through the drawers, Alfred pulled out two items and walked over to place them on the bed. I could feel my heart beat quicken just thinking about what we were about to do. I wanted him badly. "Do you… have you had sex before?" I questioned.

"No, but I have a pretty good idea of what to do. Have you?" I shook my head, Alfred looked relieved. He gave me a sexiest grin I have ever seen before tugging his shirt up and over his head, dropping it on the floor. He reached in his pants pocket and pulled out something, bending over to place whatever it was on the nightstand next to his bed. I didn't care what it was at the moment. I ran my hands up and down his torso. He was so fit and tanned. Alfred bent down and kissed my lips before reaching down and tugging mine off as well. Soon I felt self-conscious, I had barely had any muscles and I was pale compared to Alfred's sun kissed skin.

"You're so beautiful" Alfred whispered bending down to kiss the length of my torso. Each kiss sent shivers down my spine. I wanted Alfred now. To wait any longer would be torture. So in one swift move I reached down, took Alfred's hand which was resting on my knee, and placed it on my frustratingly still clothed bulge.

"Alfred, please" that was all I needed to say. Within seconds Alfred managed to strip himself and me fully naked. The only article left on Alfred was his silver dog chain that had the word "Hero" printed on it. My eyes traveled downward to Alfred's member. It was… large. My breath hitched as I realized that Alfred had already put on the condom. He took my legs and lifted them so that they were wrapped around his hips. Then pouring some lube on three of his fingers Alfred looked down at me.

"Are you ready?" he asked. I nodded my head yes. "Please tell me if I do something wrong. Like if I hurt you or you feel uncomfortable"

"Ok, love, I will" I said impatiently, I was aching to be filled with Alfred. No matter how much pain I had to endure first. Alfred nodded and insert one finger into my entrance. I grunted at the burning sensation I felt as my arsehole began to stretch. A second finger was inserted. Alfred spread his fingers in a scissoring motion causing flames to run up my body but I suppressed my grunts of discomfort as Alfred added the third finger. Once he was finished Alfred lined his penis up with my entrance and with a concentrated look on his face, began pushing himself inside me. "Umph" I grunted on accident, I couldn't help it Alfred was so big. The American stopped what he was doing and looked at me with concern.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" he asked getting ready to pull out. Damn it why won't he just fuck me already.

"No, I'm fine" I said reaching up to pull at Alfred's hips, giving him a needy moan. Alfred nodded, grabbed my thighs and began pushing himself in further. Then he started to rock his hips back and forth slowly.

"Fuck…Arthur…You're so tight." I responded with "mmm" not really paying attention to what Alfred was saying. Everything felt so weird, but a good weird. My body burned but with pleasure. I felt like I wanted to cum right then and there just seeing Alfred naked between my legs. The taller blond quickened his pace just a little, hitting my prostate dead on. All the pain that I felt washed away, replaced with a pleasure so great it couldn't be described in words. I arched my back moaning out in bliss, grabbing the sheets between my fists.

"Ungh, Alfred! Right there!" Alfred looked proud of himself that he had found my weak spot so quickly. He pulled my legs tighter around him as he placed one of his legs on the floor and kept the other on the bed. Getting a better grip on my hips, Alfred ground his hips against me, so skillfully, almost as if he was dancing. Soon we found a common rhythm. I push forward when he pulls back. Our moans in tune with the creaking of the bed and the slapping of our bodies.

" Mmm Arthurrrr!" Alfred moaned huskily. My labored breath filled the room as I could feel my climax nearing. I let go of the sheets with one of my hands and grabbed my neglected member but Alfred slapped my hand away. He took both of hands and held them above my head. I whined but Alfred just grinned and kissed me, speeding up his thrust.

"Annnhhh! Alfreddd! I'm about to cum!"

"Fuck, unhhhh, me too!" Alfred grabbed my member in his hand and began pumping in time with his thrusts which was getting faster and faster. I came first in Alfred's hand with a long moan of his name. Alfred kept going until he came with a husky groan of my name a few seconds later. Fatigue, he slowly pulled out his almost limp member, took off the condom, tossed it in the trash bin nearby and flopped down on the bed next to me. With an arm draped around my torso, Alfred pulled me closer to him so that his face was buried in my neck.

"Do you want me to clean myself up?" I asked now aware of the sticky substance that was drying on my stomach. Alfred snuggled deeper into my neck and pulled the blankets over us.

"You can wash up later. Let's get some sleep, I'm tired"

"Ok, I suppose you're right." I place my hands on Alfred's chest pushing him down so that I was resting on his chest. His strong arm wrapped around me. The other was playing with the locks of my hair.

"You know …I love you too, Arthur" Alfred whispered. I looked up. What did he mean by 'too'? As if reading my mind Alfred pointed towards the nightstand. "You were wrong when you said the present you had for me was ruined. Take a look at the paper you gave me" oh so that's what Alfred took out of his pocket, I thought as I leaned over and picked up the paper. But why would he want to keep a smeared piece of paper. I looked at it and saw the same thing, a huge jumbled mess of ink. "Look towards the bottom, Arthur" he said, so I did. What I saw caused a smile to etch its way onto my lips.

'**I love you.' **Was the only phrase that wasn't smeared on the page. I didn't know how I missed it. It was the sole reason that I wrote the letter. It was the only thing that was printed, clear as day.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review!**


End file.
